Talk:Ash/@comment-24.192.6.96-20140326062541
I've spent the last few days, and a good deal of platinum (to rush formas) tailoring Ash to be my true ninja. By this I mean that I wanted to make him not reliant on his powers, or even use 3/4 of them at all, but to finally put in all the mobility and defensive mods that I never have room for on my more power driven frames. The end result was a frame that has quickly become my favorite. I started by formaing off 2/4 skill slots and turning them into spaces for Redirection and Vitality to increase my base liveability. Then I changed one of the V slots to accomodate a maxed narrow minded to really lengthen Smokescreen, the only power I ever plan to use on him which remains true to my ideal of the true ninja. Then I turned the last V slot into a -- slot so that I had a home for Rush. Of course with rush Quick Rest is necessary. I then equipped Fortitude and Handspring not only for their combined ability to help take some of the edge off melee combat (which I am a huge fan of alread Dual Ichors what?) but also because they fit my aesthetic prerequisites for how I was thinking of this frame. I equipped Maglev more or less out of curiosity and thinking I would ultimately replace it with Intensity but now I find I can't take it off because, after reformatting crouch to a mouse button, I found sliding an invaluable asset to getting myself into and out of range of everything. Lastly I equipped Marathon really only because I was too lazy and too in love already to put a fifth forma on this frame and it is nice to be able to keep myself continuously moving at top speeds. Of course, as I said, smokescreen occupies the last skill slot. I wouldn't suggest this build to anybody who isn't fully satisfied with all three of their weapons as I rely entirely on them, using my only power as an oh-shit button or, when I'm feeling sneaky, to increase the thrill of soloing difficult nodes. I started this whole thing out as kind of a lolz project but quickly found myself fully absorbed in it and I am now unable to go back to my previous favorite frame, Trinity. I chose to do this with Ash because he had the look that I wanted and a near optimal speed and he isn't a frame that you see around very much. People hem and haw when I refuse to switch for a survival or a defense mission in the Void, but the scoreboard never lies. This is what I first fell in love with in this game: quick, fast, clean gun play and melee. It is also a step away from one of the things that has been making the game kind of boring for me: Min/Maxing power builds until certain frames make earlier content unenjoyably easy and end game content driven by what people have and not how they use it.